Living Hell
by 93deadlysins
Summary: The brand-new version of the Living Hell! Having an over-protective twin brother, and a possessive boyfriend, what is a good title of your life? Definitely a Living Hell. SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! How's life? Sorry for the wait... Here I represent the brand new chapter of my SasuNaru fanfiction, **"Living Hell"** [Rewritten Story Version], because I believe that I have already promised you all that I will rewrite the story again.

Quick Note : If you are a new reader and wondering what this story is like, well, this is a story where Naruto has a twin little brother named Menma (If you have watched the "Naruto Shippuuden The Movie - Road to Ninja", then you already knew him, eh?) and a boyfriend, which the two (as in brother and boyfiend) aren't get along. Naruto here is to make the two to accept each other.

**Warning :** Homophobic? Leave.

**AN :** I'm a Japanese and English is not my first language, of course. If you find some error grammar, what do you expected? Lol (joke)

Here is the Chapter 1, enjoy~

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Menma stared. The one he was staring at seemed not affected by his stare. He continued to stare harder this time in hope that the one he was staring at would blink.

Menma kept staring and staring. Time passed by. He was getting tired as he knitted his eyebrows. He kept staring, until his alarm rang in the air. He retreat his staring contest and looked at his bedside drawer to see the ringing alarm. It was five in the morning. He reached it and shut it down. Again, he set up the alarm last night which was useless if later in the morning he was the one who woke up earlier than the alarm itself. He looked back at the one he was staring at before and he blinked. He then realized that few minutes ago he was unconsciously had a staring contest with the ceiling, and of course ceiling didn't blink.

He sighed and decided that it was time to wake up and make breakfast before going to school. Well, school started at eight so he had plenty of time. A certain someone in the other room, if he woke up, Menma was pretty sure that he would go back to sleep if that person woke up at this hour. However, to Menma, since he himself was a morning person, no matter how hard he tried to go back to sleep again, he just couldn't.

As usual, he prepared breakfast and his school uniform by himself. It took him thirty minutes to cook before he ate his breakfast. He took his time leisurely to his own room to take a shower and prepared to go to school. He has his own room which connected to the bathroom. Fifteen minutes later, he exited from the bathroom and changed himself into his school's uniform. He stared at the mirror and tried to comb his wild black hair. Well, his original hair was blonde but because of some issues, he dyed it black. He tried to tame that wild hair, but after ten minutes later, he gave up. He found himself ready although he still hadn't worn his shoes and backpack. He might wear it later after both of them ready. Well, he was an independent teenager, living away from his parents although he was still sophomore of high school. Why both of them? He had someone to take care of before they left because he was currently living with that certain someone, which of course was still sleeping. He then looked at his watch on his left wrist and it showed that it was already six-thirty. He nodded to himself in front of the mirror. It was time…

He left his room and headed to that certain someone's room which was located exactly in front of his own room. Upon reaching in front of the certain-someone's door, he clicked his tongue before he opened the room.

Menma sighed at seeing what was in front of him. He shook his head and walked toward the one who currently was sleeping, tangled with ridiculously orange blanket. He scanned the room and sure, unlike his own room, which was dark and neat, this room was a mess and unsurprisingly was "bright".

Everything was orange.

Menma climbed the bed and stood up, right beside the sleeping blonde, so he was towering him. The said-blonde murmured something and moved to hug the legs.

Menma smirked. He crossed his arms and lifted his legs to the other spot to get free from the blonde and shook the body on the bed with it.

"Oi Naruto, wake up…"

The said Naruto moved to the other side on the bed.

Menma knitted his eyebrows. "Oi oniichan, wake up!" He said as he kept shaking the blonde's body with his foot.

Naruto just murmured something.

Menma knitted his eyebrows. "Come again?"

Naruto with his face on the pillow, he sighed. He lifted his head from the pillow, with his eyes closed. "I said… Go away." He said as he dropped his head again onto the pillow and continued sleeping.

Not satisfied with the answer, Menma furrowed his brows. "Naruto, wake up! Damnit!"

A right tanned hand lifted up in the air, dropped four fingers, which revealed a middle finger. Menma could catch a faint "Fuck off." from his twin elder brother from the pillow.

Menma sighed. This method wouldn't work so he had to come up with another. He scanned the room and saw a black jacket was hanged on the hamper behind the door. He knitted his eyebrows when he saw an Uchiha Symbol on it. He rolled his eyes at the jacket. He almost retreat his gaze from the jacket, which everybody knew that the owner of the jacket was no other than the PEB a.k.a Perverted Emo Bastard. Why was that? Long story… Back to the jacket, there was Red on the fan. He knitted his eyebrows and wondered what the red reminded him of? He then clicked his tongue and smirked.

Thanks to the damn symbol, he was sure that he could wake the damn blonde up without using any force.

He smirked.

"Naruto… If you are not going to wake up by me, I'll make sure within ten minutes, Kushina will…"

He didn't even have to wait for himself to count to three, he watched with his satisfied smirk on his face, his twin older brother trying his best to untangled his body from the orange blanket, stumbled on the way to the bathroom twice, hitting his head on the door once, and then finally inside just by hearing their mother's name.

Menma wondered why Naruto was so clumsy. He then saw the red on the Uchiha Symbol again and smirked.

Naruto inherited his clumsiness from Kushina.

Menma walked toward the door of the bathroom and shout. "Oniichan, I will wait in the kitchen. If within ten minutes you are not downstairs yet, don't expect Kushina to knock on the door, got it?"

He received a "Fuck you, Menma!" before he headed downstairs.

He was now living independent, with his twin elder brother. The two story house they were now living was their parents' gift for the two. Kushina said that she would buy them house not too far from the main house and not too far either from the school the twins went. So to say it the least the house located between the main house and the school.

The house wasn't particularly a gift. If it wasn't because of Naruto, they now might still live in their parents' house.

It was dinner at the Namikaze household when the twins were still as seniors in middle school. Naruto raised his voice that once he graduated from middle school that he wanted to be independent by living by himself. At first, Minato and Kushina refused to let the elder of their twin babies to leave the house. Hell, even Menma didn't like the idea of his big brother to go independent. Menma watched closely his twin's expression at that time and decided to help. Well, he actually refused to let Naruto to live alone, but he just couldn't stand it to see Naruto's expression because he was sure that only he knew Naruto too well.

He asked his parents if Naruto could be independent under a condition of him to tag along with Naruto, as the supervisor of Naruto's clumsiness because he also admitted to the parents that he couldn't imagine for Naruto to live by himself without supervision. Although Kushina and Minato seemed to hesitate, they agreed anyway but of course with conditions. Kushina would be the one to choose where they had to live and on Saturday, the twins must come to visit both Kushina and Minato. Minato bought them the car for the twins. Kushina and Minato gave them the house and the car a year ago on October the 10th, right on their birthday.

Menma reached the kitchen. He found the newspaper and sat on the mini bar they had inside the kitchen, with a cup of black coffee. He started reading to kill the time whilst waiting for Naruto to finish. He had eaten his breakfast earlier before he hit the shower so now he had nothing to do other than reading the newspaper.

Time passed by as he heard footsteps on the stairs. He put down the newspaper and folded it back. He put the folded newspaper back on the table of the mini bar. He sipped his coffee and gave a satisfied sigh. He rolled the chair he was sitting so he could see his older brother.

Menma choked.

Naruto huffed. "Don't die, you bastard! This is your fault!" He accused his little brother for everything by pointing his pointer finger to the choking Menma.

Menma grabbed a glass of water somewhere and drank them in one go. He waited for himself to come back to normal. He sighed with his bowed head. Meanwhile Naruto was pouting, standing by five meters away from Menma.

Menma sighed for the last time before he lifted his head to stare at Naruto's appearance. "Your appearance right now isn't like you are just from the shower. You look like you just comeback from a hardcore sex." Menma deadpanned.

Naruto went red.

Menma smirked. "Come here…"

Naruto eventually smiled as he approached his little brother. No need for explanation, Naruto already knew what his little brother would do to him.

Thanks to Menma, for threatened him this morning, so he had to hurry up to do everything with anxiety of his mom to come. Now look at him. His uniform, the buttons of his white shirt were not on the right place, the tie hadn't been folded yet, and not to mention the belt, the shoes, the jacket, and his mighty blonde hair.

Menma sighed whilst sprucing his elder brother's appearance. Seriously, their parents maybe were wrong for saying that Naruto was the eldest of the two because frankly, judging by the things that had happened to the twins were the opposite. Like, the big brother was supposed to protect the little brother, not the other way.

"After this, go eat your breakfast. I will give you five minutes."

Naruto pouted but complied anyway. Because really… It was already seven-thirty in the morning. They only had thirty minutes left before the school gates closed.

"All done." Menma said after he finished tying the shoelaces. Naruto nodded and made his way toward the dining table.

Whilst waiting the blonde idiot, Menma went back upstairs to grab his bag and of course his big brother's bag also, and made sure that his big brother brought the books and the homework and other stuffs that Monday needed. He found his shoes and put them before he headed back downstairs to see a choking Naruto.

"Slow down…"

Naruto grabbed his mineral water and drank them, whilst at the same time giving Menma his death glare. "You bastard! You said that I have to hurry up. And now you said I have to slow down, wadefaak?"

Menma just shrugged.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Gochisousama." He put down the chopstick before he stood up and left the house.

Menma sighed but followed behind anyway, with two bags on him.

The two walked toward the garage. Naruto stopped midway which in resulted for Menma to bumped on Naruto's back.

Menma knitted his eyebrows. "Oniichan, wha-"

"Give me the key." Naruto ordered as he reached out his hand.

"Hn. No." Menma said as he tossed Naruto's bag to the owner and headed to the black sporty car. He shuddered a little from imagining his big brother to drive. To be honest, this was the second car Minato bought, because the first one ended up at the repair shop.

Ask Naruto why.

Naruto crossed his arms, waiting for Menma to explain.

Menma sighed for waiting the un-moved Naruto in front of the car. He smirked inwardly as he reached the cell phone inside his pocket and faking his action like he was going to call someone.

"Hello, mother?" He said on the phone and made sure that Naruto could hear him. Sure to him, Naruto hurriedly made his way to the passenger seat. Menma smirked. "No mom, it's nothing. I love you, bye." Menma said as he hit the end button and put back his phone inside his pocket. He smirked and the two headed toward Kanto High School.

* * *

**AN : Kanto High School (Kanto Internatiocal High School)** is located in Kanto region, central Tokyo. I choose this school because that's where all cool people went to. I'm not, I just went to Yamabuki High School. Well, you know who's cool? Kazuya-senpai and Ryou-senpai went there. They are my brother's best friends. You know what's even cool? My brother is one of the VAMPS_JAPS (a group name). There are six handsome and cool and rich (lol really, except my brother and Kazuya senpai, they only ride bike, the rest drive sporty cars) people under the name of VAMPS_JAPS (Vampires Japan, which is weird name lol). There are Ryou, Kazuya, Shinichi (my bro), Satoshi, Austinn (mix blooded kid), Niel (mix-blooded kid) - (those are my senpai, 1991 lines, I'm 1993). They are all went to Tokyo University (Except Kazuya-senpai)! GAH! My favorite is Ryou-senpai. I'll describe this... Ryou-senpai is the tallest from all of them, like 186cm! He has this model-like body, that's why Kazuya-senpai always use him as his model. Speaking of which, Kazuya-senpai is a fashion designer. He didn't attend TU because he is attending Bunka Academy. All that I can say is... Ryou-senpai is like, an Uchiha Sasuke real life! Or I think he is more handsome than Sasuke, lol. Oh! Unlike Sasuke, he has Itachi-like personality. Ryou-senpai has a cousin which he assume as his own brother. The worst is Ryou-senpai is brother complex, lol. His cousin, Kai, has Sasuke's personality. He is taller than common Japanese. He is 192cm. Trust me.

LOL WHAT AM I SAYING? (ﾉ´∀｀*)ﾉ

Anyway, happy reading everyone! Also, tell me what you think ヘ(^_^ヘ)(ノ^_^)ノ


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning :** Homophobic? Leave.

**AN :** I'm a Japanese and English is not my first language, of course. If you find some error grammar, what do you expected? Lol (joke)

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Ah…" Menma sighed like today was a doomsday as he turned the engine off.

Naruto gave his little brother a menacing look.

Sensing a dangerous aura around him, Menma looked at the look his big brother was giving to him. "What." Menma asked flatly.

Naruto just ignored him as he exited the car without even letting go of his menacing look toward his little brother.

"What? Oi oniichan, don't you dare to- Oi!" Menma couldn't finish his speech as he continued to being ignored.

Naruto just gave him a middle finger with his still menacing look on.

Menma sighed.

Menma gave in as he as well got out from the car. "Oi niichan, wait!" Menma yelled as he made sure to lock the car behind and made his way as fast as he could to the now running big brother so the two could reach the class together. He guessed that Naruto was mad because of what had happened this morning. Menma didn't know why Naruto always did this to him although the events were always happening every damn morning and he never understood why Naruto never getting used to it already because Menma himself never getting used to Naruto's menacing look every damn morning the two arrived at school.

Today's schedule on the first period would be the Ero Sensei or as known as Kakashi sensei's class. He always came to the class late, anyway… So basically, the twins didn't need to worry to come late on the first period every Monday. Not that Menma or Naruto aware of it. What Menma scared was the security guard. They would close the school gate at the exact eight in the morning. If you still wanted to attend school, you better hurry the damn up. It's okay for you to attend the class early or come late, your choice, so long as you are already inside the school.

Menma made his way toward the class room by following the running blonde idiot in front of him leading the way.

Well, originally, Menma was a blonde as well. Due to some issue called "identical", Menma had to dye his hair black so some idiots wouldn't go wrong addressing which one is Menma and which one is Naruto.

Okay, stop about the issue, what was he doing again? Oh right… Damn that blonde was a runner! He was sure that Naruto was doing all of this with a modus so Naruto could ignore his little brother for doing those perverted things with that PEB.

_'Who's a PEB?'_

Menma rolled his eyes. _'Just a certain Uchiha Sasuke…'_

Menma preferred to call the Perverted Emo Bastard as PEB for short, Naruto called as his boyfriend.

Just, what the hell? Menma shook his head as he jogged down the hallway and made a turn around the corner. He already lost sight of Naruto.

_'Shit.'_ Menma said inwardly as he sped up his jog. He couldn't make it if he didn't speed up his jog. He had to jog faster before…

_'Fuck.'_ Menma cursed as he finally made his way toward their classroom. That PEB had already made his way to his big brother. Well, to say it the truth, Naruto was the one who threw himself on that bastard. Damn that PEB and his smirking face he threw at Menma's direction.

There his big brother was, giving all his well known smiling face whilst hugging that PEB as a _"good morning hug" _(courtesy of Naruto), and that PEB was giving his smirking face which translated as _"I am an Uchiha and I am the fucking boss, and I have a fucking gorgeous boyfriend with me so fuck off or go die"_ look.

Was that even possible look?

Menma pouted which _of course_ inwardly. Like hell he would show off his expression in public. Menma instead pulled his death-glare he had ever mastered to the PEB's direction. Sasuke just smirked even more as he brushed his left hand on Naruto's back from up and Menma watched as that hand made its own way downward toward his big brother's…

_'That filthy hand…'_

Menma was about to approach that PEB when the–said PEB squeezed his big brother's ass. Doing inappropriate thing to his big brother in front of the class? That's just unacceptable! Not when someone interrupted him.

"Menma, go back to your chair. Sasuke, you can continue it later."

Menma cursed under a whisper and gave Sasuke a murderous look before he sat on his chair. He didn't forget to send one to their infamous ero-sensei.

_'Why the hell did that perverted teacher come early?'_ Menma thought as he gave the perverted teacher in front of the class a vicious look. Of all time, why did the teacher had to be early when he was sure that he would send the PEB before school hours today ended with that pretty face Menma was sure would wreck beyond repair?

Menma shrugged. _'Well, everyone admitted that that PEB has a pretty face, not a big deal.'_ Menma thought again.

Why? Why the fortune cookie would always cling to that PEB, like the damn cookie belonged to that damn PEB's side?

_'Fuck that PEB and his filthy hands! Fuck that Ero-Sensei and his green perverted book! Fuck Jiraiya for making that damn book!'_ Menma cursed those perverts to the pit of hell.

_'Oh, did I mention about Jiraiya being my godfather? No? Yes? Now you know.' _Menma thought again.

Did that PEB had some conspiracy with that perverted teacher or something? Did all of those perverts have gathered in some weird undercover association under a name of _hentai_ or something he never knew before?

Menma ruffled his wild black hair until someone stopped his action. Menma looked at the intruder just to see his big brother's smiling face and just like that, Menma's bad mood diminished slowly and Menma sighed.

Menma took a mental note that he would stick to his big brother's side all day long until the school ended.

Kakashi, or so we all knew as the Ero-Sensei, in the other hand, just shook his head before he started the class for today.

There were lots of amused eyes watching the Uchiha and the Namikaze Twins.

Shikamaru was one of them. Shikamaru murmured a _"how troublesome"_ and smirked. He could sacrifice his nap time just to see the Uchiha and Namikazes' opera soap, cough.

He and the others, included Naruto, ever discussed about why Sasuke and Menma never get along. They even planned on making the two to get along. Not even once or twice, but the plan would always fail. Ironic indeed, how the two couldn't get along although the two were so similar in so many ways. The hatred between the two would radiate almost on the entire school when the two looked on each other's eyes.

If only he wasn't a lazy ass, he would be the top in class or even in the entire school, or nation, or the world, Shikamaru thought.

Cough.

However, since it was _too troublesome_, he gave up even without trying. So you could say that Sasuke and Menma were the top class students. Naruto was on number two, thanks to Sasuke and Menma. Shikamaru? Don't ask him which place he could even reach with his lazy overloads.

_Sasuke and Menma are neat freaks. Top class, straight-A students. Discipline and all those positive things Shikamaru lost tracks of what else. However, every person had their own negatives._

_Sasuke is a possessive when it comes to his properties._

_Menma is an over-protective when it comes to his twin._

_Sasuke has a boyfriend, which the said-boyfriend is considered as his property. Property means what belong to him. Belong to him means that he has to be possessive toward what's his. What belong to him means that nobody could touch what's his property. So to make it short, nobody could touch his boyfriend._

_Menma has a twin brother, which means that he has to be an over-protective to the-said twin._

_Sasuke has a boyfriend. And his boyfriend happens to be Menma's twin brother. _

_Does Shikamaru have to say more, because it's too troublesome?_

Sakura was one of those who enjoyed watching the Uchiha and Namikazes thingy… Sakura never understood why Sasuke and Menma could never get along although the two were so similar in so many ways. Whoever touched Naruto somewhere without even seek for approval from Sasuke or Menma, the person who harmed Naruto better resign from school.

Sakura shuddered when she thought about what had happened last time to _who-his-name-again-she-forgot_ when he approached Naruto and talked about something which almost harmed the blonde. The person almost peed himself when Menma gave him his pieces of mind about _you-do-it-again-or-die_ calmly and after that Sasuke also appeared after Menma, saying about some death threats and things along the way with an Uchiha's death glare as a bonus. Later Sakura found out that the person was absent the next morning and the days after that up until now.

That person had changed schools.

Without the two even noticed, Sasuke and Menma are _"touch-Naruto-or-die"_ team-tag. You harmed the blonde, you die. Even if you forced Sasuke and Menma to admit about it, the two would face you either calmly or with smirk on and would make you feel dumb idiot person that had ever existed in the century without you even realize it.

Yeah, you better shut up.

* * *

AN : **_Ero-Sensei; _****Ero **means Erotic (cough). **Sensei** means Teacher. So basically, Ero-Sensei means Erotic Teacher, lol

Don't forget to leave some fortune cookies! And oh! Please spare sometime to check my other story on my profile, thank you!

Happy reading, everyone!


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning :** Homophobic? Leave.

**AN :** I'm a Japanese and English is not my first language, of course. If you find some error grammar, what do you expected? Lol (joke)

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Naruto paused from his ramen activity, cough, as he felt something vibrated somewhere with the chopsticks between his fingers in the air. He raised his right eyebrow. "You have a cell phone, how?"

Menma was sitting across from Naruto as he smirked behind his folded hands with his elbows were propped upside the cafeteria's table to support him. Naruto didn't see his little brother do anything other than that smirking face, like Menma wouldn't even bother trying to reach his vibrated phone or something.

"Well, are you not gonna pick it up or something?" Naruto said as he pointed his chopsticks aimlessly on his little brother's direction.

Sasuke who was sitting beside Naruto, was copying Naruto's facial expression with his raised right eyebrow and his arms crossed, silently curious about the cell phone and why he didn't even bother to do anything with it.

The three were sitting on a table inside the school's cafeteria to eat something. Well, more precisely that Sasuke and Menma were accompanying Naruto to eat his lunch.

"It might be Karin." Menma said shrugging.

Naruto knitted his eyebrows. "Are you ignoring her?"

Menma shrugged again. Just as he did that, the vibrating stopped.

Naruto looked at somewhere on the table, like he hoped that he could see right through it. Who knows if he somehow could spot the cell phone? "How you get your cell phone again?"

"It's a secret…" Menma smirked.

Naruto pouted. "Not fair." He said and decided to continue his ramen. Sasuke rolled his eyes. Menma caught Sasuke's eyes and he immediately sent the PEB his menacing look. Sasuke mouthed a _"what"_ and Menma just continued his look. Naruto sensed this he almost stopped them before the vibrating started again.

Naruto stopped to finish his ramen again and now the source he could sense was different now. Naruto knitted his eyebrows.

"It's mine." Sasuke answered the unsaid question as he reached the device and read something before he sighed.

Naruto was confused how they got cell phone. His little brother and his boyfriend were already had cell phone and he hadn't!

HOW?!

"Menma. Reply Karin's text. It's important she wrote." Well, it was a text, so she wrote it, not she said it.

Right?

Menma stared at Sasuke hard with his eyebrows were joined together as he reached his now vibrated phone again on his pocket.

It was a long-a$$ text.

Menma was reading his text whilst Sasuke elbowed Naruto on the ribs and instructed Naruto to continue eating with his eyes from the chopsticks between Naruto's finger to the bowl of ramen on the table. Naruto nodded in understanding and continued his lunch as well as waiting for Menma to finish his text. Naruto could see Menma touched something on the screen, seemed like he was texting back to someone the named under Karin.

Naruto still couldn't believe it that his little brother and his boyfriend had cell phone!

How?!

Naruto ate his lunch angrily which didn't go unnoticed from the hawk eyes of an Uchiha. Sasuke smirked. He could decipher that the Dobe was sulking about the cell phone. The sight was amusing.

"Slow down, Dobe…"

The only respond Sasuke got was a hard look from the eating Naruto.

Sasuke smirked, shook his head, and sighed with his arms still crossed.

Finish with the noodles, Naruto grabbed the bowl to his mouth and slurped the miso flavored soup down his throat. Naruto put the bowl down and sighed. "Thanks for the food!" Naruto clapped his hands together and set the chopsticks aside.

"So?" Naruto asked.

Menma touched the final word before sending it to the four eyes somewhere. He put his cell phone back to his pocket and folded his fingers upside the table. "Finish?"

Naruto nodded.

Menma nodded back. "Good. This Friday uncle Nagato and Karin are coming over."

"Oh…"

"…Minato and Kushina want us to come as well."

"What?"

Menma joined his eyebrows. "What what?" He asked back because really. The disgusting couple across him was what-ing him at the same time. What, what were they planning?

"But… Friday?"

"Yes, Friday."

Sasuke closed his eyes with his joined eyebrows.

_'Damn.'_

"But, I have a date with the Teme! Why Friday? Can't they just come another day?"

Menma crossed his arms and sent the two across him a look. "What. Where are you two going?"

"We are going on a date!"

"Cancel it. Jiraiya and Tsunade are also coming over."

"What? But-"

"No buts. Kakashi and Iruka are coming as well. You won't coming or else-"

Naruto gasped hearing the teachers' name, especially Kakashi. "Teme! Say something!" Naruto pleaded to the mute boyfriend. "Or else what!" Naruto asked back.

"Or else… I'm going to report Kushina about the two of you who always disappear in the middle of lunch time sometime and sucking each other faces."

Naruto went pale. He looked beside him to beg for help from his boyfriend just to see a smirking face on that handsome face with eyes closed. Menma and Naruto saw this knitted their eyebrows.

"Teme, what's wrong with you?" Naruto asked Menma's unsaid question.

Sasuke just smirked even more. Why? He was proud of himself about the issue of sucking each other faces, cough. "Nothing. It's just…"

Sasuke stopped his speech from a vibrating feel he felt somewhere. Menma raised his right hand in the air to pause everyone from talking. He reached his phone in his pocket and touched the screen. Naruto and Sasuke watched Menma knitted his eyebrows whilst reading the text on the cell phone. Menma closed his eyes and put his cell phone back to its place. Menma sighed. "Sasuke. You are invited."

Sasuke raised his right eyebrow and he felt his phone vibrated. He retreat his silent question of why he was invited as well to his vibrating cell phone. He reached his phone and smirked to see a text from his future mother-in-law.

Might as well claim Kushina as his future mother-in-law, eh?

Cough.

"Got it." Sasuke said as he waved his cell phone in the air before he put it back to where it came from, inside his pocket.

Menma nodded.

Naruto sighed. He was disappointed because the date with Sasuke was canceled but at the same time he was happy because Sasuke was invited as well to the family's dinner.

No time alone with his boyfriend…

Naruto sighed as he looked upside, silently prayed to all the deities up there for some time alone with Sasuke.

Without Naruto even realized, Sasuke and Menma were watching him silently with smirk on, amused with the scene before them. It was like Naruto was in his own world. Naruto stood up, murmured something about why with the sudden dinner and everyone was invited, why his little brother and boyfriend had cell phone whilst he had not. Why the world was so cruel to him, and something along the way.

Menma and Sasuke just smirked watching the retreating blonde and sighed when the bell for the next period rang in the air. The two stood up together and silently walked behind Naruto, following him to the next class.

* * *

AN : I finally can buy my own cell phone this year. In Japan, people under 20 can't buy cell phone. If the underage want to buy cell phone, they have to have a letter of recommendation from their parents. It's not easy to be an underage in Japan, because if you are underage, everything is not easy. Getting a cell phone is not easy as well like I have mention before because you need a recommendation, sigh. Luckily I have hit twenty, muahahaha…

As so you know why I always write each chapter so short, it's because I'm the type of person who bored easily. I try to write short to avoid unnecessary things so my story won't be boring for myself to read again. I don't know about you all guys my wonderful readers, but that's what I think. So don't be mad with the short chapter

Oh, in this story, everyone on the story is related.

**Tsunade.** Her grandma is an Uzumaki, have a blood related to Kushina. The twins will call her grandma. **Jiraiya.** He is the twin's godfather, friend with their grandma Tsunade. Jiraiya being a godfather is too old, eh? Lol. **Nagato.** As an Uzumaki, he will be the twin's uncle. **Karin.** She is an Uzumaki as well. She will be the twin's cousin. **Kakashi**. Kakashi in this story is neighbor with Minato and Kushina, which is also the twin's teacher. **Iruka** is the neighbor as well as the twin's teacher.

Menma in this story has no pair. I was thinking about Hinata but with the opposite personality. Like her version in the Naruto The Movie; Road to Ninja, that would be epic, lol, but this story is about Naruto's attempt to make Sasuke and Menma get along so I would love to avoid it so I can focus on the main plot. I'm afraid I will deviate so, yeah…

Anything you want to ask, just PM me, I would gladly reply them. So, what you think about the chapter?

Happy reading!


End file.
